livealivefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Prehistoric Chapter Pogo '''Pogo''' is a cave man who lives in a large tribe with many other cavemen. He has a Gorilla named '''Gori''' for a cavemate. Pogo does not have a general knowledge of English and thus relies on gibberish to communicate. (Most other characters of the Live-A-Live universes understand him.) Pogo and '''Gori''' have a strong sense of smell and can use scent to track. Early on in the '''Contact''' chapter Pogo falls for a cave woman and the grand portion of the chapter involves rescuing her. Gori Gori is a Gorilla who rooms with '''Pogo''' and helps him through out the chapter. He occasionally tends to be mischievous and perverted, but for the most part he is a loyal sidekick. Pogo and '''Gori''' have a strong sense of smell and can use scent to track. Bel A cave woman whom escapes another tribe of cavemen who wish to sacrifice her to their god. She makes her way to Pogo's tribe where she quickly falls in love with '''Pogo'''. However, after being discovered '''Pogo''', '''Gori''', and Bel are exiled. Bel will ofter some assistance but is eventually recaptured. She is later saved and will help in the final battle. She carries the most powerful attack in this chapter, a song. Zaki A member of the opposing tribe of cavemen who acts as a sort of second in command. He only wears a lizard for a loin cloth and is the one who tries to capture '''Bel'''. He joins '''Pogo''' in the final fight and later becomes the opposing tribes leader and helps usher in an era of peace. Kung Fu Chapter The Master An elderly and yet highly skilled fighter and master of the '''Xin Shan Quan''' technique. The master cannot gain experience in this level and cannot learn any new skills. The master wants to pass on his skills to a worthy apprentice before he dies. He spends a majority of the chapter training one of his three apprentices, however, a wise player would only train one. The remainder involves fighting an opposing dojo to stop their reign of terror over the village and to avenge two of his dead pupils. Li A thief who attempts to rob '''the master''' in the forest. After being defeated she joins '''the master''' as a pupil. If developed she becomes very quick and gains some useful projectile attacks. Li can be surely (to the point where Samo confuses her for a boy) but eventually forms a bond with '''the master''' and the other two pupils as the chapters go on. Yuan A young boy who is forced to work for several thugs. Though wimpy he has a good heart and much hidden potential which can give him some dangerous stats and skills. Several scenes hint that Yuan is the most dedicated because he feels the need to prove it to himself and others that he can be strong. He is also the only student who asked the master to train him. Sammo A large chubby boy who loves to eat. '''The Master''' meets him after he watches Sammo skip out on a bill, and is impressed by his ability to dodge the chef's attempts to bludgeon him. Sammo is slow, but has the most hit points and is quite strong. He is highly motivated by food, but several scenes show he can care about other things like loyalty and survival. Bakumatsu Chapter Oboro An inexperienced ninja with a lot of promise. His goal is to rescue a prisoner and to defeat those who captured that prisoner. Oboro's chapter is special because Oboro can go the entire chapter without killing any people ( A majority of leveling comes from defeating ghosts, monsters, and non-humans that don't add to a kill count) or kill all 100 people he will meet along the way. Oboro also receives a shroud from his master that can make him invisible while he remains still. The prisoner A prisoner locked in the basement of a fortress who waits to be rescued. He joins '''Oboro''' after they meet and can help fight and/or also use '''Oboro's''' shroud to hide. The Prisoner wields a sword, as well as a gun. He later reveals his identity to Oboro after beating the final boss of the level, then asks for "Oboro" to join him. O-robo He can be collected after defeating a certain Mini-Boss and then beating him in a battle. His appearance and skills are much like '''Oboro's'''. O-robo is not without his flaws. If O-robo touches a mouse he will attack Oboro. If Orobo suffers to much damage in water or falls down a pit, he will break and be unusable for the rest of the game. O-robo can not reach the chapter's end as he is destroyed before the end and if one is going for 100 kills, O-robo must be destroyed before a certain point or several kills will be missed. Western Chapter Present Chapter Near Future Chapter Akira A teenager who is covered with scars and has psychic abilities. He is the protagonist of the Near Future Chapter. He and his sister's father was killed in a skirmish, thus making them orphans. Both live at the Chibikko House along with other orphans. One of Akira's 'hobbies' is obtaining panties from the matron of the orphanage. Sci-Fi Chapter Medieval Chapter